1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock having a simplified structure. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lock having a simplified lock core structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronics play a very important role in the modern life. Fast lifestyle and eagerness for instant information make portable electronic devices become a necessity to most people. However, since these portable devices are in high demand, wide spread, high unit price, small volume, and high portability and become more and more popular, the possibility of being stolen or lost accordingly increases.
One type of locks is developed to against thieves. For example, laptop computer locks can connect the lock hole of electronic devices by a latch unit. In particular, when the lock is in the unlocked state, the latch unit can be controlled to change its status. Under different statuses, the latch unit can be inserted into or retreated from the lock hole or can be engaged with the lock hole. When the lock is in the locked state, the latch unit is not controllable, being locked to a certain status. Under such a status, the electronic device is secured by the lock due to the engagement of the latch unit with the lock hole.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional lock 1 for electronic devices has a fixing unit 41 and a latch unit 60, wherein the latch unit 60 can operably rotate and has a latch end 63 that forms an engaging unit with the fixing unit 41 for connecting the lock hole. When the latch unit 60 rotates, the latch end 63 moves relative to the fixing unit 41 along a path approximately parallel to the path D and toward the indentation 41a of the fixing unit 41 and is finally received in the indentation 41a. When the latch end 63 is received in the indentation 41a, the engaging unit has a minimum space for accessing the lock hole. When the latch end 63 is retreated from the indentation 41a, the engaging unit occupies a larger space that is not allowed to enter the lock hole. As shown in FIGS. 1B-1C, rotation of the latch unit 60 with respect to the rotation axis C is controlled by the lock core structure including the seat units 2a, 2b and the lock core 5. The lock core 5 can move relative to the latch unit 60 in an axial direction “i” under lock or unlock operations. The lock core 5 has a driving part 57 and the latch unit 60 has a driven part 61. When the lock core 5 is pushed to move toward the latch unit 60, the driving part 57 pushes the driven part 61, such that latch unit 60 can rotate due to lever principle. Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1C, the elastic elements 7b, 7c are compressed and will release the elastic force at a proper timing to facilitate the reverse rotation of the latch unit 60, causing the latch end 63 to move toward the indentation 41a along a path about parallel to the path D, and to push the lock core 5 to displace away from the latch unit 60 along the direction M. The conventional lock core structure further includes a pin 8, and the lock core is formed with a long-narrowed space 59 and a restriction hole 55. The pin 8 penetrates through the restriction hole 55 and enters the space 59. The seat unit 2a is formed with a through hole 21 for receiving the pin 8. Two ends of the elastic element 7b respectively contact the pin 8 and the inner wall of the space 59 to facilitate the displacement of the lock core 5 away from the latch unit 60. The arrangement of the pin 8 and the restriction hole 55 can control the range of axial displacement of the lock core 5, such that the lock core 5 will not move too far away from the latch unit 60, thus causing malfunction.
However, in the lock core structure of the conventional lock 1, to complete the arrangement of pin 8, lock core 5, and seat unit 2a must require appropriate mechanical techniques and proper manufacture steps. Considering the complexity of techniques and procedures, simplifying the lock core structure is desired.